Yes
by xDelfin
Summary: xDelfin: There was only one word he could say: 'Yes.' SasuNaru/NaruSasu. One-Shot. Rated T, I suppose. ξήζσγ


**_xDelfin - Remember it!_**

* * *

><p>Naruto waits outside the office building, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He stares down at the grey cement lit faintly by the seven-thirty sunset between the skyscrapers of the city. Today is just like any other day when the twenty-five year old decides to escort his boyfriend home.<p>

An Uchiha exits the building. He takes notice of the blonde to the side of the door and stands beside him to accept the greeting kiss.

"Hey."

"Hey." Naruto pushes off the wall with one foot and they both start down the semi-crowded street for the subway station three blocks down, Naruto's hands stuffed in his dark grey slacks' pockets; Sasuke's slipped into his navy blue suit's. "Hungry?"

"Starving. I skipped lunch to make the 2:00 deadline, before the 3:30 division meeting. My stomach spoke louder than my finances."

Naruto glances sideways, half amused, half disappointed at the man who he slaves at the stove for every weekend and weekday they didn't pull overtime. "Dine-in or take-out?"

Sasuke closes his eyes briefly, tilts his head back and takes in a lungful of city air. He breathes out with his answer. "Take-out. I'm tired."

Half a grin appears on Naruto's face as he looks ahead, unseeingly, thinking of a place to go. "Lemongrass sound decent?"

Sasuke feels his stomach's anticipating complaint. "Sounds delicious."

They stop at the crosswalk, waiting for the light.

Little over an hour later, Sasuke opens the door to their house for Naruto, two bags of steaming-hot Chinese food in each arm.

"Go wash up. I'll set the table."

"Okay." And Sasuke disappears up the stairs.

And nearly forty-five minutes later, Sasuke is just finished scarfing down his mango chicken, cleaning his plate down to the smallest slice of red pepper. He has a bad case of 'itus' and his nearly passing out in his chair. Naruto finishes the last of his Iniskilin and collects his and Sasuke's plates before beginning to wash them in the sink. Sasuke, not feeling like a complete bastard tonight (possibly due to Naruto paying for dinner) puts the leftovers in the fridge then stands beside the man, rolling up the sleeve of his sweater and rinsing the dishes set aside already soaped. He considerately tilts the nozzle over when Naruto's done on his side so he can rinse his hands. The blond does so, wipes them dry and stands marginally close to his boyfriend, waiting for the last fork to be rinsed and set in the drying rack.

When Sasuke is finished and drying his own hands with a rag nearby, Naruto rests one hand on the Uchiha's hip and presses his nose into his shoulder while Sasuke looks out the window above the sink. Naruto breaths in the fine scent of his boyfriend in his house clothes.

"Hey, Teme?"

"I'm tired, Dobe."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say."

Sasuke turns his head to look at his man, raising an eyebrow. "I don't?"

Naruto steals a quick peck on his lips before resuming his physical fascination with the raven's shoulder. "No, you don't. We've hardly even talked about it so I highly doubt you're thinking of it at this exact moment."

They had just talked about the wonders of their sex life this morning. Okay, so Sasuke had been mistaken. "Alright. What is it?"

"Marry me."

Sasuke stares out the window a second longer before the gears in his head begin working again. "Excuse me?"

"Marry me." Naruto replies, exactly the same way.

Sasuke tosses the rag aside and turns around, leaning against the dry rim of the sink. "Is this you asking?" he speaks with a blank face only to receive an answer with the exact same simple expression.

"Yes." It gives away nothing. No trace of any kind of emotion. Just a simple question and answer as if they had been about what needs to be put on the shopping list.

But that's when Sasuke slipped; his lips curling into a smirk, his cheeks dusting with a blush. "It didn't sound like a question."

And like yawns are contagious, so is the smile that Naruto translated from Uchiha to normal-person-expressions and donning one of his own. "Is this you saying 'yes'?"

The smirk widens. "Yes."

"Well, it didn't sound like a 'yes.'" Naruto's smile also gets bigger.

Sasuke leans in so close that all Naruto can see are eyes, eyes, dark, stormy eyes. "Well I said 'yes'."

A blond eyebrow is raised and Naruto snakes his arm around the arch of Sasuke's back, lacing his fingers together against the counter edge. "So it's a 'yes'."

"Yes." Sasuke tilts his head slightly, carrying on the little game they seemed to be playing. He brings his hands up to smoothen out the front of Naruto's shoulders. "It's a yes." They stare at each other for an undefined amount of time before he cuts it short. "I think we're saying 'yes' too much."

"Perhaps we are."

"So kiss me and bed me so I can say 'yes' in a different manner."

Naruto quirks an eyebrow at the man who claimed to be tired, but his words focus on a different thing that struck him as strange. "Shouldn't you be bedding me?" Sasuke very awkwardly purses his lips and looks down their floor. It needed to be swept.

"I dunno," he says with a slight shrug. "You're the one who decided to ask me to marry you. Not the other way around." He continues to look away abashedly, while Naruto stares at him, astonished.

"Huh," is the one word he let out before he captures his fiancé's lips in an ardent kiss. The passion licks at them like waves and fire alike. The arm twisting its way up and down the contours of Sasuke's hips and sides fills him with the warmth and pleasure of a lazy Sunday afternoon.

The soft, yet firm chest against Naruto makes Sasuke feel very confident about his answer, as he constantly found himself marvelling at how very safe he felt around the man. Perhaps agreeing to be bound to him for all eternity might be a good idea yet.

Sasuke responds fully to the extended kiss, his lips massaging his fiancé's. He pours everything he had, felt, and desired into it. In fact, he is so focused on extrasensorally attempting to meld his very soul with the man in his arms, he is considerably surprised when Naruto abruptly pulls away, holding him at arm's-length.

"Wait," the blond says, wide-eyed and seriously. It unnerves Sasuke to speechlessness. Had he change his mind already? "Does this mean you're letting me top?"

Sasuke lets out a well-deserved sigh, looks to the side, thinking minutely. "Yes."

The reaction was Naruto throwing the hands just holding him into the air, pumping them with victory. "YES!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>HisLastWalk thought this was cute.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hope you guys did too :]<strong>_

_**[Insert-Review?]**_

_**YHS**_  
><em><strong>xDelfin <strong>_


End file.
